Bewitched
by Mord-Sith Rahl
Summary: LabyrinthXBewitched crossover...duh! Sarah's new colledge roomate is such a witch! Literally! title is subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

Haha, starting a new story. I've had this idea for a while but I never got around to doing it. I tweaked the ages a bit so that it would all work together and Tabitha will be acting OC because she isn't little Tabitha so technically she won't. I've confused myself. Hmmm…I know how I'll make her…

Summary: After her journey through the Labyrinth Sarah grows up, goes to college, and meets a very unusual friend; a certain young witch.

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth or Bewitched. Oh, and I don't own Metallica…although I sure wished I did! And then of course, Tums is not owned by me either…and I'm not sure how I feel about that yet…

* * *

Sarah Williams was not crazy.

It wasn't her fault if she became deathly afraid of peaches after a strange dream nearly six years ago. It wasn't her fault that she couldn't even look at a snake anymore. And it definitely wasn't her fault that everything reminded her of IT and HIM. It was all a dream and everything else was just a coincidence. Now the fact that she had just entered her new college dorm room and saw her new roommate bouncing all around the room with weird eye makeup on and listening to a song Sarah didn't want to think she could empathize with was just another one of those coincidences.

_Welcome to where time stands still  
No one leaves and no one will  
Moon is full, never seems to change  
Just labeled mentally deranged  
Dream the same thing every night  
I see our freedom in my sight  
No locked doors, No windows barred  
No things to make my brain seem scarred _

Sleep my friend and you will see  
That dream is my reality  
They keep me locked up in this cage  
Can't they see it's why my brain says Rage

Sanitarium, leave me be  
Sanitarium, just leave me alone

Build my fear of what's out there  
And cannot breathe the open air  
Whisper things into my brain  
assuring me that I'm insane  
They think our heads are in their hands  
but violent use brings violent plans  
Keep him tied, it makes him well  
he's getting better, can't you tell?

No more can they keep us in  
Listen, damn it, we will win  
They see it right, they see it well  
but they think this saves us from our hell

Sanitarium, leave me be  
Sanitarium, just leave me alone  
Sanitarium, just leave me alone

Fear of living on  
natives getting restless now  
Mutiny in the air  
got some death to do  
Mirror stares back hard  
Kill, it's such a friendly word  
seems the only way  
for reaching out again.

Sarah dropped her bags as the song brought back painful memories. So many of the words meant something to her and she wiped away a tear before it could even form. _It was just a dream_, she kept telling herself, _nothing more. _She continued to watch her new roommate thrash about on her bed her head banging to the music as she jumped about. She saw her roommate wearing all black with black fingernail polish and black and red streaks in her blonde hair but that didn't bother her. This girl expressed herself through wearing the color black and anyone who looked down on her for it should be ashamed. The thing that made Sarah blink rapidly was that the girl's eye makeup curved up similar to in her dream. Her makeup though was black with red tints to it and not golden or blue. Thank gods it wasn't golden or blue.

The girl finally noticed someone watching her and grabbing the nearby remote for the stereo turned off the music. "Oh, hello," she smiled jumping down from her position atop the bed. "Are you my new roommate?" When Sarah didn't answer she walked a few steps forward and held out her hand. "My name's Stephens; Tabitha Stephens."

It was then that Sarah noticed that her nails were not just painted black but had red on the tips dripping back looking similar to blood. "Sarah Williams," the brunette whispered.

"Sarah…Williams?" A grin broke out on Tabitha's face as she pumped the girl's arm vigorously. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" She bent down and grabbed Sarah's bag carrying them over to the open bed. "You will sleep here and that dresser right there is empty for your clothes. I'll move some of my clothes in the closet so you have ample space and can put whatever you need in there." She stopped smiling brightly. "I'm really glad you're my roommate Sarah. I want to know all about you."

Sarah had the briefest of moments where she thought she was facing a stalker. But logic won out and made her smile. I hope I can learn about you too Tabitha."

"Oh, there isn't much to know about me. I'm an ordinary American girl with ordinary American parents and an ordinary American brother."

"Oh, you have a brother? Me too. His name is Toby. He's a fine kid, but he has outrageous ideas sometimes. But he's harmless; it's usual for young kids to believe in magic and make-believe. As long as us sane adults know that there is no such thing as magic or fantasy realms; am I right?" Sarah knew her voice sounded a little excited but she couldn't help it. She knew she was sane and that HE never existed…and it was perfectly normal to flip out in the zoo when you saw the owls…

Tabitha's face fell ever so slightly before the smile returned. She seemed so happy and giddy that her morbid look was quite a contrast to her personality. "Hey, wanna go watch a movie or something after you get settled in? Maybe catch a bit to eat?"

"Um, sure. I just need to put my things away before I call my little brother to assure him that I didn't get attacked on my way here by raging lunatic ninjas who throw banana peels at people from afar."

"…"

"Don't ask," Sarah laughed rolling her eyes. Tabitha winked at her and went back to listening to music, albeit softly, as Sarah began unpacking.

"Tobe-tobe-tobe-tobe-tobes!" Sarah spoke into the phone imitating the Tums commercial.

"Sarah!" the little boy shrieked. "Howareyou?Didtheninjasgetyou?Howaboutthegoblins?"

Sarah, going pale for a moment at the mention of goblins, swallowed past the lump in her mouth and wet her dry mouth working backup the saliva. "Nope, all safe and sound Mr. T," Sarah said in mock salute. "No banana peels over here."

"Excellent. How is it over there? Are you having fun? Did you meet any new friends? When are you coming back? When can I come see you? How are you going to tell me bedtime stories now? Who's going to tuck me in? Who's gonna pick me up from school, wh–"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa little dude; one question at a time!" Laughing Sarah shook her head. "It's nice, I'm fine, I met this girl named Tabitha, I'll be visiting you as soon as possible, you can come to see me in a few weeks, I'll call you during bedtime, Karen can tuck you in for me, Karen will pick you up, _and_," Sarah added knowing the next question before he could utter it, "you'll find the book on my vanity."

"You mean…_in your room?_" Toby asked in wonder.

It was true; Sarah disliked people going into her room unless they were invited…but Toby was another matter. "Just go in there and pluck it off from the vanity. Next to it is a surprise for you," Sarah smiled.

There was silence for a moment, which Sarah took as Toby walking up to her room. A few moments later there was a great yell of surprise and glee.

"LANCELOT!" Sarah heard her brother exclaim. Toby, a few weeks before Sarah left for college, had misplaced his old teddy bear. Sarah had found it a few days before she had to go and cleaned and fixed him up for him. Sarah heard feet running down the stairs. "Sarah, you found him!"

"Well, someone has to watch out for you. Lancelot will keep an eye on you for me. So be good."

"Aren't I always?"

"No."

"Hey!"

Sarah grinned. "So what story do you want tonight?"

"Actually, Sarah, could I read you one?"

"Of course Toby!" the girl smiled. "What do you want to read me?"

"The book you left me; The Labyrinth."

"Sure Tobes. But I gotta go now. I'll keep an eye out for raging lunatic banana-throwing ninjas, okay?"

"Okay sis. See ya."

"See ya lil bro," she smiled hanging up the receiver. She turned around to see the door swing open, as if by it self, and Tabitha come into the room a few moments later carrying three large bags of food and a smaller bag with rental movies within it.

"Hey, there weren't any good movies playing so I got a few classics and ordered some food," Tabitha grinned setting the bags down on a table.

"'Some' food?" Sarah quirked her brow. She then immediately regretted it because Tabitha laughed and made a rather unwanted comment.

"You look like Jareth!" she snorted.

Sarah frowned and turned her nose in the air. "I do not!" Then realization hit her. "How do you know HIM?" she asked panicked.

Tabitha shrugged, although Sarah thought she caught a glimpse of emotion pass quickly before her eyes, although she didn't know if she did for certain for it had vanished just as quickly as it came. "I own and love the book The Labyrinth. My uncle gave it to me when I was old enough to understand it. I cherished it and fell in love with the story as soon as he handed it to me."

"What's to understand; the king's a jerk and the poor princess goes through hell," Sarah replied hotly. She frowned again at Tabitha's sad look before changing the subject. "So what movies did you get and what kind of food are we eating tonight?" As Tabitha started naming off the movies and food choices a thought came to Sarah's mind. _Wait a minute, I don't remember the story ever saying Jareth's name…_

* * *

Man, I really gotta stop making new stories…too bad I have a few other stories I'm making up right now…

I know that it is short but it seemed to me like the place to end it. I wrote the first half a few months ago and then added the last half today. And tell me what you think of Tabitha's decided outfit. And don't tell me the characters aren't In-Character; I already know! So there! (Sticks out tongue)


	2. Chapter 2

I have no inspiration for _Second Time Around_ so if I wrote it, it would be really crappy and seeing how it is the last chapter and so monumental I don't want to ruin it. So be happy with what you got.

Disclaimer: I get so tired of these things…no, I do not own Labyrinth or Bewitched. Anything else referenced in here I don't own either.

* * *

Yawning Sarah opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Pushing herself into a sitting position she glanced around the room from her bed and noticed that Tabitha wasn't there. Kicking off her blankets she got up and ambled over to the bathroom to shower, brush her teeth, and all that jazz. About and hour later she walked out freshly dressed with hair clipped back and soft makeup applied lightly. Heading over to the small kitchenette she pulled out some milk from their small fridge and made herself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs settling down on the sofa.

"Finally, you're up!" Tabitha sighed dramatically breezing in. She slammed the door shut behind her and plopped down on the couch next to Sarah, but not before grabbing a slice of cold pizza from the fridge. "How did you like you like the movie last night?" she asked between bites.

"It was one of my favorites," Sarah laughed milk dribbling down her chin. "Although you don't look like someone who would watch Casablanca."

"Ah, well, don't take anything for granted around me," Tabitha grinned. She ran a hand through her hair with a smirk. "What can you say, I'm special."

"Yeah, Special Ed.," Sarah snorted.

Tabitha pursed her lips together. "'_Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship_'."

"I couldn't agree more. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to call my little brother before he becomes convinced that I've been attacked by crazed republican Nazis bent on over-taking every Starbucks in the southern hemisphere and trying to re-name everyone in North Dakota 'Tim'."

"…Right…I'll let you get right on that."

Grinning Sarah got up and placed her bowl and spoon in the sink before grabbing the phone and dialing her father's number. A young voice answered.

"Sarah!"

"No, this is Tim in North Dakota."

"Drat, I was too late, they took Sarah!" Snickering could be heard. "Hi Sarah."

"Salutations Toby. How's Lancelot?"

"He's good. He kept the one-eyed Scandinavian lamb Vikings at bay so that way I could sleep peacefully and not have to bring out the Big Guns."

"Oh no, not the Big Guns!"

"Yep, the Pogo action figures."

"Not Pogo!"

"Yep, Pogo Possum."

"Oy, Pogo!"

"…You just like saying Pogo don't you?"

"…Maybe…"

"…"

"So, how is everyone?"

"Well, besides being attacked by the Vikings almost daily…we're all good."

"Good. Well, I have to go because I need to check some things out, but I promise to call and read you a bedtime story. Bye Toby."

"Bye sis."

Sarah smiled as she hung up the phone. Turning around she saw Tabitha smirk at her before returning to the magazine she was 'reading'. "Hey Tabitha, I'm gonna go look around town, wanna come with?"

"Uh, I actually have to call some family members about a dinner thing. Hey, would you like to come over some weekend to meet my family?" Tabitha now discarded the magazine she only pretended to read to stare hopefully at Sarah. "You could meet my little brother Adam, although technically he isn't all that little. You could also meet my mom and dad. I don't know exactly who else will be there, but would you like to come?"

"Wow, uh, sure…I guess. If it's alright with your parents. I don't want to be an inconvenience."

"Absolutely not! Now, go run along and I'll set everything up right. You might want to check out this little café on Fifth and Main."

Tabitha gave Sarah some simple instructions and smiled at her as she walked out the door. She then quickly wriggled her fingers at the phone causing it to unhook itself and travel through the air to her outstretched hand. She then proceeded to dial her own parents' number.

"You've reached the Stephens, Samantha speaking," a feminine voice spoke on the other line.

"Mom, it's me, Tabitha."

"Oh Tabitha, darling! How are you?"

"I'm fine mother, but I called about the dinner this weekend. Is it alright is I bring a friend?"

"Of course it is! Is it anyone your father and I know?"

"No, it's a new girl I met yesterday. She's my roommate, and I would love it for her to meet you guys."

"We can hardly wait. Bring her by and we'll treat her like family. How is everything over there?" There was a hint of worry in her voice.

"Don't worry mommy, no one has pointed a finger at me and threatened to burn me at a stake…yet. But it's only the first week, so we'll see," she smiled.

"Tabitha!" her mother scolded.

"Sorry," she grinned sheepishly. "Now, I have to go. Give daddy a kiss for me." They said their mutual goodbyes and Tabitha wriggled her fingers sending the receiver back. Flopping down on the couch she wriggled her fingers switching on the TV.

* * *

Sarah slipped into her dorm letting out a loose sigh. She had gone to the café, called Krystal's Dreams, which was having a pie-of-the-day special, whose flavor was peach. She got a quick cup of coffee before looking around town trying to find places where she could hang out and relax, places like the park back home. She had come across an old bookstore specializing in used books, where she had found a few of the books she used to own; Snow White and the Seven Dwarves; Wizard of Oz; and Outside Over There. That alone had made her eye start twitching. To make matters worse the town's zoo was having a special owl exhibit. Sarah could not get back fast enough.

"Oh, hey Sarah," Tabitha smiled brightly.

"Hi," she replied wearily.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked worriedly sitting up.

"Just…this place reminds me of my childhood a little bit."

Tabitha's eyes twinkled knowingly. "You don't say?"

Sarah, oblivious to her roommate's sudden glee, plopped down next to Tabitha on the couch leaning her head against her shoulder. "So did you talk to your parents yet?"

"Yeah! My mom can't wait to meet you, and I'm sure Grandmama will be simply ecstatic to see you too."

"Well…I'm glad?"

"Oh, and Uncle Arthur! Well, technically he's more like a second uncle…or something…but he'll love you! He always tells jokes and my father…well; actually no one can stand him for longer than five minutes…usually less!"

Sarah stifled her laughter. "You seem to like him."

"Oh, I love him! He's a riot! Me and my brother are really the only ones in the family who can. But I'm sure you'll like him as well. While some of my family can be a bit…pushy at times, he's always there for comic relief. Once he…er…drew a picture of this boy named Jack in my old high school where he was turned into a donkey after calling me names. Insert your own 'Jack'-ass joke here."

"Oh, he sounds wonderful. No one in my family really ever laughs, except my brother and me. Hog--" Sarah cut herself off with a strange look. Why was she going to say that name? He was just a figment of her imagination…why was she going to comment on how he didn't laugh until the end party? There really was no party, she realized, just the dream of a young girl who yearns for more. She really should stop reading books that induced dreams like that…

"Sarah? Aboveground to Sarah," Tabitha snorted. "You need to stop reading so many fantasy books if they're going to make you zone out like that. You should read…Lord of the Flies. I heard it was rather boring. Mostly dialogue."

Sarah snapped out of her reverie. "Actually it was a very good book. I especially liked the scene where Simon gets mauled…ah, that brings back memories…"

"Er…do I want to know?" Tabitha asked, and figured that if she were an anime she would have sweat dropped…damn those anime!

"Well, after one weekend when I was fifteen I went through this period where I absolutely abhorred singing. Don't know why…I relate it to this dream I had. Anyways, well, this girl named JoAnna (who I regret kinda to say I despised) kept on singing, _all the time_! Well, we were discussing the book in English class and the teacher was talking about that scene and how would we feel if someone came and mauled…well he paused then, and the name 'JoAnna' flew out of my mouth before I could stop it. Needless to say I got in a little trouble. She stopped singing though."

Sarah though Tabitha's eyebrows would soon be lost in her hair by the height they were reaching. She also thought that if Tabitha's eyes didn't return to normal size they were be permanently enlarged. "Sarah…you…can be so cruel." If Tabitha saw Sarah flinch slightly she didn't mention it. "I think you might be my new hero…just don't tell Grandmama," she chuckled.

"Well, it got the point across," Sarah smirked before getting up. "Well, classes are tomorrow, and I expect lots of homework, because life just seems to want to prove how unfair it is. So…wanna dress up like nuns and go barhopping?"

Tabitha shrieked as a large grin appeared on her face and she dove for the remote as Sarah made a large bowl of popcorn and soon they were huddled on the couch watching 'Steel Magnolias'.

* * *

Does anyone know the age difference before Adam and Tabitha…it's been so long that I've forgotten. A guessimation would be just as helpful, if you don't know. Tabitha's about 22 now, so Adam would be…? Any little bit of information helps…so review and help me out so I don't sound like a complete dumbass during the weekend visit place time thing…or at least not more than I already do! 


End file.
